Garrock Brondi
Garrock Brondi is a humanoid male smuggler, pirate and scoundrel, primarily active in Bad Space and the Offchart Territories. He's maintained an antagonistic relationship with Captain Nemo and the crew of The Unconstant Lover throughout his career, playing both ally and adversary at various turns. Biography Early Life (5768 - 5793) Born on Artelse in 5768, he became a spacer at a young age and, in 5787 on Foundry, conned his way into the captainship of The Compass Rose, a TFS B7 Circuit-Class Bulk Hauler. Before long, he'd converted the honest merchanter into a trim smuggling vessel. At some point during his tenure as the ship's captain, he acquired Rooster, a Dho demolitions expert, as his first mate. In 5793, the ship was almost entirely demolished by a torpedo on an unspecified smuggling run. ''Hull Damage (5793 - 5794) Looking for capital to repair his totalled spaceship, Brondi and Rooster signed on as mercenaries aboard ''The Unconstant Lover.Hull Damage, Chapter Three Whilst serving under Nemo, the two smugglers participated in plundering a number of ships, including The Hourly WageHull Damage, ''Chapter Five, The Damn Shame'Hull Damage'', Chapter Nine and ''The Dead Messenger'Hull Damage, Chapter Twelve. Shortly after Nemo swore allegiance to Boss Ott, Brondi attempted to convince Nemo to sell him ''The Dead Messenger. ''Nemo flatly denied him, much to Brondi's chagrin.''Hull Damage, Chapter Thirteen Their relationship continued to worsen when, while delivering weapons to the Scream-Weed kojaj, Rooster was captured and detained by Imperium ground forces. Brondi fiercely advocated his rescue, but Nemo again overruled him.Hull Damage, Chapter Sixteen Upon returning to Ott's fortress, a drunken and bereaved Brondi confronted Nemo and was promptly shot in the thigh for his insolence.Hull Damage, Chapter Seventeen During the attack on the Exacting Counterattack, Brondi, the most skilled pilot among the surviving marauder crew, was chosen to pilot Abraham Bonaventure's Little Beggarman and disable the Pylon's shield generators.Hull Damage, Chapter Twenty-One Instead, when the time for the attack came, Brondi fled with the ship, leaving his former crewmates high and dry.Hull Damage, Chapter Twenty-Three Solo Career (5794 - 5795) Scrapping the Beggarman on Mox, Brondi then embarked on a year-long solo smuggling career, ranging all across the Offchart Territories.Galactic Menace, Chapter 25 He worked primarily alone or with dispensable accomplices and these jobs were universally ignominous and unsuccessful. He even spent a four-month stint in a frontier jail on Jai Kai. Shortly thereafter, however, he partnered with Yheum crime syndicate Huong Xo, working towards the common goal of bringing down Captain Nemo and his Freebooter Fleet. ''Galactic Menace (5795) Brondi engineered a meeting with Nemo during his celebration at The Bloody Afterburn. After some verbal sparring, Garrock managed to bait Nemo – via an ostentatious bet – into staging a massive Freebooter attack against the Supreme Sovereignty of Trija. His responsibility to Xo accomplished, Brondi's victory was spoiled somewhat when Nemo shot him for the second time. Huong Xo's gambit proved successful and, following the disastrous attack on Trija that disbanded the Freebooter Fleet, Nemo never made good on his million credit bet to Brondi. Smuggling Kingpin (5795 - 5798) While Nemo and his crew faded into the background, Garrock saw the opportunity to step into the limelight. Over the course of the next few years, Brondi's smuggling enterprise would grow into a small empire, dominating the contraband trade in the Offchart and eventually expanding into many of the holdings and contracts abandoned by the dissolution of Huong Xo in 5797.''Unconstant Love, Chapter 2 Unconstant Love ''(5798 - 5799) Hearing rumors that one of his old enemies – ''The Unconstant Lover ''– was making a deal with one of his new rivals – Gella Borsk – to plot an ambitious caper against the Gitter Consortium, Garrock Brondi saw another opportunity to realize his ambitions. Acting quickly, he launched a raid against Borsk's headquarters, slaying her entire household and leaving no buyer for the priceless Gitter sapling the pirates had just stolen.''Unconstant Love, Chapter 20 After allowing them to wander the galaxy for a few months in desperation, Brondi made contact on Vabob and offered to purchase the seedling from them. Meeting at the Warp Gate Junction above Thuwo Minor, Garrock Brondi purchased Thirdseed for 65 million – minus 1 million for the debt Nemo previously owed the smuggler and another 2 million for his insolent comments during the transaction. Upon departing, however, Nemo destroyed Brondi's docked Courtesan with a torpedo, temporarily stranding the smuggling kingpin above Thuwo Minor.Unconstant Love, Chapter 28 Personality and Traits Garrock Brondi is a textbook scoundrel; charming, clever and confident. A noted egotist, he's known for his cunning and opportunism, always searching out the most profitable scorce without the distraction of ethics or sentimentality. He's also an accomplished pilot, liar and gambler, though reputedly not much of a marksman. Despite his reputation, he does occasionally show flashes of conscience – his angst over Rooster's capture, a certain squeamishness at the sight of overt violence. Ever since his falling out with Nemo, he's neglected to carry a firearm, something he sees as a symbolic gesture of his decision to pursue a subtler brand of crime. He dresses well, comports as a gentleman criminal and is fond of affects. To compensate for the gunshot wound in his left thigh, he's even taken to walking with an allegedly unnecessary cane. Appearances Appearing in all three volumes, Garrock Brondi is a major supporting character and secondary antagonist of the Bad Space Trilogy. He was referenced in Episode Eight of the non-canon original podcast series, The Endless Night, and was slated to appear in the unaired second season, played by Cody Bushee. ReferencesCategory:SmugglerCategory:AntagonistCategory:PirateCategory:Lover's Crew